


Crushing

by Dylansoperfect



Series: Crush [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crushes, Detention, Embarrassment, Football Player Louis, Happy Ending, Jock Liam, Jock Louis, Jock Zayn, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Harry, Popular Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansoperfect/pseuds/Dylansoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps accidentally injuring the cute football player Louis Tomlinson which lands him in detention with said player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing

Harry and Niall were walking down the hallway when Harry saw Louis standing at his locker which was conveniently a foot away from their class. So Harry being the spaz he is, decided that the most reasonable thing to do was attempt to run away. However, Niall being the douche bag he was, tried to pull Harry back resulting in Harry flying into the back of Louis' locker. Before Harry knew what was happening he heard the locker smash into what had to be Louis Tomlinson's face.

A loud, high pitched cry of pain echoed throughout the hallway as the locker made contact with the smaller boys head. Louis closed his locker while holding his head looking for the person who smashed into his locker. He made eye contact with a wide eyed Harry but before he could get a word out Harry took off down the hallway again. Louis looked around and his eyes landed on a cackling Niall standing across the hall. 

The next time Harry injured Louis was when Harry happened to see Louis on the stair well. Harry was already having a horrible day. He woke up late for school, forgot all of his homework , and was now about to be late to his next class. So when he saw Louis walking down the stairs with his football mates he freaked out. This led to Harry tripping over his overly grown out limbs and tumbling towards the group of boys. 

By the time he reached near the bottom where Louis was located, he reached out his hands in attempt to stop but ended up pushing his hands into Louis back causing him to fall foward with his books and cell phone in hand. The two boys continued to tumble down the stairs until they reaced the bottom with a thump. Harry however, ended up landing smack on Louis which wouldn't have been so bad if the younger boy wasn't quite bigger than the blue eyed boy resulting in him crushing him. Harry was too far in shock to move as he seemed to be lost in the blue of Louis' eyes. Louis looked up at Harry with accusing and worried eyes.

"I should- have to- um- bye" Harry managed to stutter as he quickly stood and ran away from Louis to his next class. 

Harry however managed to get into class a second after the bell rung and with a disapproving look from his teacher, he knew he'd have detention after school. 

"What happened Harry?" Niall whispered

"I may have tripped down the stairs taking Louis Tomlinson down with me" Harry whispers back with a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

"No way mate!" Niall yells cackling, "Twice in one week?"

Ignorig his rude, loud, irish friend, Harry puts his head down in shame for the rest of the period with the blush never really leaving his cheeks.This had to be the most mortifying moment in Harry's life. Louis was probably going to get a group of his football buddies and kick his ass. The thought terrified Harry. The football players were huge, especially that ripped kid Liam Payne he could probably kill Harry with one punch. Harry would need to switch schools, maybe even countries. He'd have to learn a new language and adapt to their culture ASAP. Before Harry's mind could dig him into a hole, Harry began to calm down and think of helpful ideas. The most logical thing to do would be to avoid the whole group of boys . Actually to avoid anyone who'd ever made contact with Louis because the whole school loved him meaning someone could get Harry at anytime, he wouldn't be safe anytime or anywhere. 

So for the next two classes, Harry managed to hide away from everyone. He even skipped lunch, deciding to hide out in the bathrooms would be his safest bet. However, that proved to be wrong when he heard two loud, laughing voices coming into the bathroom. They weren't just any voices though, they were the voices of Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, Louis' best friends and fellow team mates. 

"Coach is going to kill Tomlinson for having to come to practice late" Zayn laughs.

"I don't think so, it's not his fault that he got pushed down the stairs," Liam reasons sounding quite pityful, "I can't believe that Styles kid just pushed him like that"

"I don't think he meant to just push him though, he took quite the fall too" Zayn spoke out with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah didn't Louis say that's the kid who slammed into his locker too?" Liam asked just as the bell rung and the two older boys made their way out of the bathroom to their next class continuing their conversation outside. 

Harry slowly opened the door breathing heavily as he left the bathroom as he went to go to his next couple of classes. His other classes went by so painfully slow that he almost forgot that he earned himself a detention after school. While Harry entered detention, he remembered the conversation he'd heard while hiding in the bathroom. 

Louis would be in detention too. Before he had a chance to turn around and flee, the detention teacher came in pushing him foward into a seat near the the back. Harry sat back there biting his nails awaiting the arrival of Louis. What would he say to him? Louis wouldn't beat him up in front of the teacher would he? He could probably get away with it everyone adored him including teachers.

When Louis finally walked in, Harry's breath actually stopped. Louis always looked amazing to Harry but as he walked in, chesnut hair fringed to the side and piercing blue eyes scanned the room until they came to face Harry. He slowly made his way back to toward Harry with a slight smile and cautious eyes on the curly haired boy. As he reached Harry, he sat down in the seat next to him pulling it right next to Harry's seat planting his arm on the desk and facing Harry.

"So Curly, what's the problem?" Louis asks with curious eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm so sorry," Harry blurts out.

"For what exactly," Louis testes, "Slamming my locker door into my face or pushing me down a flight of stairs?"

"Both," Harry whispers with a blush covering his cheeks.

"I suppose I can forgive you.." Louis says a smile playing on his lips.

Harry looks up with a hopeful gleam in his eye, "Really?"

"Of course," the older boy starts, "but for a price"

"A price?" Harry questions with a curious look in his eye.

What he could possibly want from Harry. Louis had everything he could ever want. Money, friends, popularity, anything else an eighteen year old boy could possibly need. What if he wanted Harry to be his slave or something? A sex slave? That couldn't be too bad in all honesty. Louis had such a nice everything and Harry wouldn't turn down a chance to let the smaller boy ride his-. His thought were cut off when Louis tried to get his attention back by brushing a dark curl from his cherry colored face. 

"Distracted are we?" Louis smirks as if he knows what Harry is thinking.

"No," Harry bites back getting a new found sense of courage.

"Well then Curly, I'm requesting you're attendance to dinner tomorrow night," the football player says with a look in his eye that Harry can't quite place.

He wasn't asking Harry on a date was he? Fit, older boys with nice everything's do not ask clumsy, curly haired boys on dates. He was probably playing a joke on Harry. Make Harry show up waiting for the arrival of Louis that's never going to come? Of course that's what he's doing. He's trying to make a fool out of the younger boy who he probably knows likes him. That's so low, Harry begins to turn red with anger rather than embrassnent.

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere with you," Harry spits looking anywhere but the older boys eyes.

Louis is startled by the sudden burst of anger. If he didn't like him he could of just said no. "Why not?" He asks anyways not quite giving up on the younger boy just yet.

"Because I'm not stupid!" Harry says finally making eye contact with Louis, "I know you'll do something horrible to me the minute I show up if you even decide to show up yourself"

"That's not true, I actually think you're quite cute," Louis says quietly sizing up the younger boy.

This gets Harry's attention as he looks at Louis with disbelief, "Since when?" He asks Louis challengingly

"Since you slammed my locker into my face actually," Louis states smiling slightly at the memory.

"Locker doors being thrown into your face turn you on?" Harry smiles back easing up at the banter brings.

"Only when cute, curly haired, green eyed boys do it," Louis winks leaning even closer to Harry than Harry thought possible.

"Whatever, I'll go on the stupid date with you," Harry says faking disinterest like he's not internally dying because Louis Tomlinson admitted that Harry turned him on in any sort of way, "but if you're playing with me my best friend will kick your ass."

"The little bleached Irish boy?" Louis asks laughing at the thought, knowing he'd probably take him.

"Hey, he could be quite vicious when he needs to," Harry laughs lightly think of the time he told Niall he sold his guitar earning him a punch in the gut.

"Oh I bet," Louis says just as the bell signaling the end of detention goes off, "See you tomorrow then Curly"

"It's Harry," the taller boy says standing up as Louis comes to stand in front on him. His eyes immediately dart to the younger boys lips as he licks his own as he smirks up at the surprisingly taller boy.

"Whatever you say, Curly," He says brushing his lips lightly over the corner of Harry's mouth leaving the younger boy slightly out of air and wondering if this is real life. Louis leaves the room only turning back to give the shocked boy a small wave as he walks down the hallway shaking his lips a little more than he usually does with a large grin on his face as if he's just won something. Harry is still standing in the detention room with a hand ghosting over the spot Louis' lips had grazed his. He decided he was happy that he managed to slam Louis' locker in his face and he might be a little bit in love too though he'd deny it if anyone asked. After all it was is just a crush.


End file.
